Problem: Luis has lunch at a restaurant and the cost of his meal is $\$44.00$. He would like to leave a $5\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Answer: The tip amount is equal to $5\% \times \$44.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and then dividing that number by two. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$44.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$44.00$ $\$4.40$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$44.00 = $ $\$4.40$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$2.20$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$44.00 + \$2.20 = $ $\$46.20$ The total cost of the bill is $\$46.20$.